


Fallen Words

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fallen Words

Title: Fallen Words  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: NC-17  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #150: Random title Generator (I got: Fallen Words)  
Warning(s): Sex. Heh.  
A/N: You did see where I mentioned that this has Snarry sex, yeah? ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fallen Words

~

Harry gasped as Severus thrust deep, nailing his prostate. Arching, he wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist, attempting to get closer. “What...brought...this...on?” he gasped, knuckles white with the effort of clinging to the edge of Severus’ desk.

“You...reading,” Severus grunted, his fingers pressing into Harry’s hips as he moved rhythmically between his thighs.

“And that’s...enough to...overwhelm you...with lust?”

Severus shuddered and came, Harry bucking up against him and spurting between them.

“What can I say?” Severus finally managed. “Seeing you surrounded by fallen words is erotic.”

Harry smiled and vowed to read more.

~


End file.
